One Magic
by caffeineandshiny
Summary: Four worlds. Four battles for survival. Lina has become all too familiar with this battle in both her own world and that of Darkstar and the Night Dragon Vorfeed. But a world in which the shinzoku thought they had eliminated the threat for all time is suddenly faced with destruction due to the mistake of a Prince who thought he was saving his kingdom.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I'm poor and I'm not original or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I do not own the works of ****Hajime Kanzaka**** or ****Hiro Mashima.**

Dragons.

It was so long ago that it almost felt like a dream.

But if nothing else Acnologia proved that they do exist, they're still out there. Somewhere.

Where are you, Igneel?

* * *

"Ooooo, hehe now THIS looks like it could do some damage." A girl wearing a dark pink pants and tunic ensemble grinned. She tossed her black cape and red hair over her shoulder with one glove covered hand and reached over to try to lift a large mace, struggling with its weight. Nearby a younger, bustier, girl with short black hair gave a nervous laugh as red head lost her balance, coming precariously close to several clay jars.

"Don't just stand there, Amelia, come help me!" the red head called out. The black haired girl hurried over to help the older girl get the mace back on the stand. Similarly to her companion she wore a tunic, pants, and a cape although all her clothes were white with pink trim. The cape itself had a purple lining on the inside. She seemed to be the only person in the shop, besides the owner, who did not have a sword fastened to her side.

"Well of course I only sell the finest of weapons in my shop, Miss Lina", the blond shop owner replied, addressing the red head. She was wearing a pink dress which came down to her heals and fine white gloves covered her hands. A long white cape with purple trim rested on her shoulders, a large and round dark blue broach holding it on. Resting on top of her long blond hair was a white cap which matched the robe. To either side of her head was a large turquoise hair ornament, both of which were held in place by a gold head band.

"It looks like you've settled into the business world rather well, Filia", a man addressed the blond woman with a small smile. He was rather strange looking and would have been considered handsome were it not for the rocks embedded in his blue skin, or his bristly purple hair. His clothes were a cream color and included loose pants, a tunic, and a cape. Matching fingerless gloves completed the look. Arms crossed and posture relaxed, he gave no indication of wanting to join his companions in their exploration of the small shop. He smiled as he watched a blond man. _From the look on Gourrey's face, he might give up being a swordsman and start carrying a mace around_.

In a corner of the store said man seemed to be enjoying his examination of the lethal weapons, an expression of childlike delight on his face. Unlike his companions he wore a black short sleeved shirt and blue pants underneath black armor. Black fingerless work gloves protected his hands. His blond hair seemed to match the shop owner's in length.

"Yes, I find great joy in my calling Mister Zelgadis. Although having the freedom to make all the decisions on my own can be rather daunting at times. But of course it's much quieter than traveling with you guys. And these two fine gentlemen have been such a big help. I don't know what I would do without either of you, Jilles. Gravos." She smiled over at two beast men who started fidgeting embarrassedly. One was a short fox-man while the other, a lizard-man, towered over everyone.

Finally managing to set down the mace she was holding with help from Amelia (several jars trembled from the impact), Lina walked over to the table where her two friends were standing.

"So what was this object you wanted me to come look at, Filia?" she asked, having decided to get down to business. She looked expectantly at the blond woman.

"Ah yes". Filia walked around behind the teller's counter and brought out small wooden box. Runes were etched into the sides and lid. Lina idly noted that they were intended for containment of magical power. "I bargained it off a few fishermen. Apparently a few days ago it appeared in a flash of light over the lake and fell into the water. They were curious about what it was, so they dived down and retrieved it. When I walked by their boat later on they were arguing about who had the right to keep it. Sensing a faint trace of magic coming off of it, I questioned them about its origins and managed to bargain it off of them. I believe it to be incredibly dangerous."

Lina and the others peered over Filia's shoulder as the blond opened the box. "There are lots of magical objects in the world, though", she remarked. "I'll admit that most don't just appear out of thin air but what about it makes you think it's so… " She made a funny gasping sound as she caught sight of the glowing blue jewel inside. Amelia's eyes widened and Zelgadis cursed under his breath. Gourry just starred with a blank look on his face, occasionally glancing at the stunned faces of his companions.

Said jewel was cut in an egg shape and was about the size of a baseball. A soft glow emanating from deep within the crystal it lent it another worldly beauty. The front of it was a flattened surface bearing a strange symbol and beneath the symbol was a single word. Anima.

But that was not what had shocked the others so deeply.

Despite the apparent weakness of the magic power held within the jewel, it unmistakably contained a combination of black and holy magic.

"You see why I called you all here Miss Lina. Out of all the people I know, well at least those who are still among the living, you guys are the ones most familiar with runes and magical objects. I was hoping that together we could find out the purpose of this crystal and perhaps a way to destroy it if necessary."

Lina looked up, breaking out of her shock and in a rare show of motivation responded. "You are absolutely right, it's important to find out what this is as quickly as possible. For a shinzoku or ryuzoku to work together with a mazoku…" She shook herself. The shinzoku, or gods as some called them, and their servants the ryuzoku (the dragon race) were the mortal enemy of the mazoku (the monster race). Most of that had to do with the fact that the monsters wanted to wipe out life and return the world to chaos. However Lina seriously doubted that the two factions would get along even without their goals being opposites. They were just too different.

"I hate to think what such a thing could be capable of, considering what happened when Miss Filia and Mister Xellos combined their magic". Amelia stated, worry written all across her features. When fighting against the leader of the mazoku from another world and trying to prevent his destruction of this one, Filia (a dragon) and Xellos (a monster) had combined their magic in order to help drive the monster named Darkstar back to where he came from. When questioned about why he would care to save a world he himself was also working to destroy, Xellos had merely stated that the goal was for HIS people to destroy the world, not for the mazoku in another world to do it for them. Rather confusing but the group had been grateful for his assistance nonetheless.

Recovering more of her former self, Lina winked. "Alright Filia, I guess I speak for everyone here when I say we'll help you out. I'll even do it for free, seeing as how you're an old friend and all."

Everyone else sweat dropped.

Turning back to look at the gem, Lina put on a thoughtful pose. "Usually I don't encounter objects that are this uncommon. Most of my knowledge of magical stones and the like was learned so that I could know how valuable something was when I sold it. Although there is something about the design of that symbol though…" She frowned.

Glancing down at it, Gourry's face brightened. "It kinda looks like a piece of steak from this angle", he said while everyone face planted. Lina quickly jumped back up and smacked his head, knocking him to the floor. "Leave it to you to think about food. Geez now you've completely interrupted my train of thought." She picked up the much abused swordsman and proceeded to pummel him.

Zelgadis took the opportunity to examine the jewel. "All joking aside, you are right about there being something familiar about the design. In fact, to me it looks a lot like the symbol for Chaotic Blue."

Quickly dropping Gourry, Lina ran back over the table. "You know Zel, I think you might be on to something."

"What's Chaotic Blue?" Amelia asked, looking confused.

"Chaotic Blue, or the King of the Blue Sky, is one of the four great Ma-o. Each is the leader of the mazoku in one of the four worlds. Little is known about him and his shinzoku counterpart, the Blue Dragon…." Filia trailed off, quickly jumping up and hurrying from the room. Everyone had enough time to exchange a glance before she returned with an ancient looking book. Carefully she began flipping pages, muttering to herself before stopping on a page with another symbol.

"This," she announced. "Is the symbol of the Blue Dragon." Everyone stared.

"Well I guess that explains where the symbol on the gem came from," Zelgadis stated. "It looks like a mixture between the symbol of the Blue Dragon and the Chaotic Blue."

"And then there's the fact it contains both holy and black magic…" Lina continued, reaching out with her left hand to touch the gem.

"Be careful, Lina. We don't know what that thing can do." Zelgadis cautioned.

Carefully picking it up with her left hand, she began to trace the design cut into the stone with her right forefinger but soon stopped and stared in shock as the talisman on her right wrist began to glow white. It was the same as if she was casting magic amplification except the other talismans remained their dormant red color. As the light intensified, the symbol cut into the jewel face began to glow a pale whitish blue in response. Frozen, everyone could do nothing but shield their eyes as the light grew to engulf the small area around the table.

When the light finally subsided, Jilles and Gravos stared in disbelief. Everything and everyone who had been close to the jewel was gone.

**Author's Notes: Well, it's official. My first ever chapter of my first ever story is out. Please please please review as I plan to rewrite mistakes you guys point out. Also, any ideas or thoughts for future chapters please share as well. I plan on making future chapters longer than this prologue as well, as well as (hopefully) more interesting.**

**This fanfiction is based on the anime versions of Slayers and Fairy Tail.**


	2. Fiore

**Disclaimer: I do not own the work of ****Hajime Kanzaka**** or ****Hiro Mashima****, if I did I wouldn't be writing it here.**

Deep in an unnamed forest, in the kingdom of Fiore, a brilliant flash of light illuminated the trees around it, briefly turning night into day. Both nocturnal animals and diurnal animals scattered away, fleeing from danger. If they had known the gut sizes of two of the light's occupants, they would have run much faster.

As the light finally began to die away, turning day back into night, five prone figures could be seen lying around a table. Slowly the nightlife began to return to normal around the motionless group.

* * *

Amelia groaned as she struggled to open her eyes, quickly shutting them again when faced with the bright light of morning. The feeling in her left arm was gone after having lain on top of it for so long. Slowly sitting up, she tried to rub life and warmth back into her stiff muscles. Glancing around she saw her friends lying motionless around her on the forest floor.

_Where in the world am I?_ Closing her eyes, she remembered the bright flash of light and a brief sensation of weightless and then… nothing. _I guess we must've blacked out when that crystal took us here. Wherever here is_.

Favoring her leg muscles she stood up and made her way over to where Zelgadis lay next to the table. From his position and the large dent in the wood of the table, he appeared to have fallen onto it before sliding off when he lost consciousness. Fortunately, he appeared to have sustain no injury, his body being much more durable than mere wood. Quickly she cast a revival spell on him before moving through the rest of her companions, finally reaching Lina.

As soon as the spell took effect, Lina sat bolt upright looking around frantically. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Well there are a lot of trees around…so we must not be in Filia's store right?" Gourry replied, as usual saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"I know that jellyfish brain!" Lina shouted angrily at him, a tick mark forming on her head.

"Maybe next time you should think before touching a strange magical object with unknown properties," Zelgadis berated. Lina turned to glare darkly at the sorcerer who in turn looked away, feigning innocence.

"It's strange though, that it would react to Miss Lina's touch and not mine. Or the men who found it for that matter." Filia pondered, trying to figure out what the missing link was. "Didn't the talisman on your wrist glow? Perhaps that's what triggered it."

"Hmm?" Lina glanced down at the once again dormant talisman on her right wrist, then smack her head with her other palm. "Of course, I should have thought of that from the start."

"You know the reason why it activated?" Zelgadis walked over, giving his full attention to the red head.

"Yep, I reckon it because the magic in them is from the same power source. Or at least the Ma-o portion of the power in the jewel is the same as in my demon's blood talisman."

"What do you mean, the same power source?" Amelia asked from her position to the right side of Lina.

"Well the way it was explained to me by Xellos was that each of the talismans draw power from one of the four Ma-o. The one on my right, the one that glowed, draws its power from Chaotic Blue…" she trailed off, looking sheepish.

Filia cautiously tapped the jewel before picking it up and placing it back inside the box, which was still sitting on top of the table. She sighed. "Well wherever we are, I think we are stuck here for a while. The black magic of the stone is still at approximately the same level it was before, probably because it used the power of the talisman as well. But the holy magic is almost nonexistent anymore. Unless we can recharge it and then somehow reversing the flow of power to takes us back, we'll have to find another way to return."

Lina grinned at Filia, "Well, you use holy magic right? So pump a little power in and get it charged up! Plus, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't dragged us into it." Her grin took on a slightly evil quality.

"I don't think it's that simple", Zelgadis crossed his arms, a frown coming to his face. "Judging from the fact that it appears that the black magic of the object is directly from Chaotic Blue, and the fact that the symbol on it is a mix between the symbols for Chaotic Blue and the Blue Dragon, I would guess that the holy magic is from the Blue Dragon himself. So I doubt we'd be able to recharge it with ryuzoku magic, we'll need to find some way of tapping the shinzoku."

"Well then I suppose our best bet is to find a town or something until we figure out how to do that. Though what direction one might be in I have no idea." Lina sighed.

"I don't know about you guys but so far this forest is completely unfamiliar to me." Amelia shouted down from atop a nearby tree. No one acted the least bit surprise to see her apparent teleportation to the highest point around. They'd seen it all before. "It all looks the same in every direction too, as far as I can tell. Although I think I can see the ocean or a large lake in the distance". She added, peering off to one direction.

"Well I guess we can be glad we're in a forest and not in the middle of that ocean or anything". Gourry spoke up. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You know Gourry, I think that's one of the first intelligent observations I've heard you say." Lina said, her eyes wide with astonishment. _He's right for once. If we'd be unconscious in the middle of the ocean, or fallen out of the sky like the stone did the first time it appeared..._ Her eyes narrowed and she began pulling Gourry's cheeks out to the sides. "Are you sure you haven't been replaced by a clone Gourry? One that has brains?"

Gourry, his face currently getting pushed around like play dough, was getting more and more confused. "Well I don't know about you guys but I know that I can't swim fast enough to catch fish. Forest animals are much easier to catch for food." He pointed out with a finger in the air, a true survivalist.

Everyone one again introduced their faces to the ground. Filia was the first to recover and began softly laughing, which was soon joined in by the other three girls. Zelgadis only smiled, amused, while poor Gourry was once again left out of the loop.

"Well first thing's first, let go get some FOOD!" Lina shouted with a fist in the air as she dashed off into the forest. A shout of agreement came from Gourry as he ran after her.

Amelia knelt on ground back in the clearing, comedic tears running down her cheeks as she raised a hand after the duo as if in protest. "B-B-But the poor animals…"

"You do want to eat don't you Amelia?" Zelgadis, always the practical one, asked from his position off to the side. "Unless we find out where we are, we can't risk eating any of the plants. There's no telling which ones, no matter how familiar they look, might be poisonous."

"I would rather go hungry than see defenseless animals slaughtered in the brutish fashion employed by Miss Lina and Mister Gourry!" she shouted in an impassioned voice, once again on top of a tall tree, her stance the very picture of determination. The vision of justice she embodied was quickly brought back to reality by a gurgling sound emanating from her stomach. Her posture slouched off to one side. "Well I would ALMOST rather…" she trailed off in a weak voice.

"Don't worry Amelia, Mister Fluffy here didn't feel a thing", Lina's voice drifted up from the side. She jerked her thumb back at Gourry, who was struggling along with the weight of a full grown boar.

"So fast!" Zelgadis and Amelia shouted, their eyes bugging out at the speed of her return.

There was a little argument over how it would be possible to cook such a large animal in a timely fashion until Lina got bored with the whole conversation and charcoal cooked the entire swine a la fireball. Quickly swiping a few of the less burnt sections, Amelia, Zelgadis, and Filia swiftly retreated from the war being waged between the two bottomless guts.

After the battle finally ended, the group began to plan their next course of action.

It was soon decided, with much shouting on the part of Lina and cold logic from Zelgadis, that the best course of action would be for Filia to fly above, high enough above the ground that the casual onlooker would think her nothing more than a large bird, where she could scout ahead for any settlements. However, the height required for this also reduced the oxygen level too much for the others to ride on her. They would follow close to the ground by using Raywing as much as possible so that they could rapidly cover ground.

"Our best bet is to head toward the body of water Amelia spotted earlier. There might be a town nearby." Zelgadis reasoned.

As soon as Filia changed into her true form (she demurely asked for the others to turn around as she did so. She had had enough of people freely viewing her naked body as she changed thank you very much) the group set off, Zelgadis and Lina flying with Gourry held up between them. However none of them could have expected that an onlooker, who would by no means be considered casual, would be looking up and off to the left at the very moment that Filia took off from the ground.

In East Forest, only about four miles outside of Magnolia, Natsu Dragneel could only stare in shock as a dragon flew off, sunshine gleaming off of its golden scales.

**Author's Notes: I apologize, this chapter wasn't any longer but I felt like that was a good place to end for now.**

**And yes, both Chaotic Blue and the Blue Dragon are cannon creations of ****Hajime Kanzaka. Those names are all we ever learned about that world however. Until now.**


	3. Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I will never own the works of ****Hajime Kanzaka**** or ****Hiro Mashima**** though I appreciate that they haven't put themselves on the list of authors who don't want fanfiction.**

"Well we're not in the Inner World, I can tell you that much." Lina was currently staring down at the sprawling city.

"Which doesn't really narrow it down much, considering the size of the Outer World." Zelgadis noted. The group was currently observing the city from the edge of the forest, unsure whether the occupants would be hostile towards outsiders. They normally wouldn't have taken that level of caution but after having been through a dragon hating city which caused all sorts of problems, they had decided to err on the side of caution.

Lina had been all for just heading straight into town and if worst came to worst, she would use a Dragon Slave to bust their way out. The dark look on Amelia's face as she towered over Lina had quickly shot down that idea.

The blond dragoness had quickly rejoined the group after having doubled back to an area where she could land out of sight. She had carefully memorized where the rest of the group had stopped so it was a simple matter to teleport to their location.

Zelgadis turned his head to look at Filia. "I don't suppose any of this looks familiar to you either?"

"Unfortunately, no. Most of the traveling I've done was with you people." The dragoness had lived out the majority of her life at the temple of the Fire Dragon King Vrabazard so despite having lived in the Outer World her entire life, her knowledge of the land was very limited.

"We might not know where we are but we have decided we must be in the Outer World, correct?" Zelgadis received an affirmative nod from the rest of the group. He smiled. "Then I doubt we'd have anything to worry about. Even if they are hostile I doubt that we'd have any problem defending ourselves."

"Oh ya, that's right!" Lina's face brightened. "Sorcerers in the Outer World have trouble casting even the simplest magic."

"Well I don't see anyone that looks like part of the military or a police force, so I don't think it would be too dangerous to go down there." Amelia stated hopefully, always willing to believe the best of humanity. She turned to Lina with a stern look on her face. "But only if Miss Lina agrees to use force only as a last resort. It is we who are intruding on their land. Furthermore, how can we hope to understand those around us if do not let kindness and integrity rule our actions?! Violence begets nothing but more violence and as a one who would uphold peace, I must protest against this cycle of hatred for the sake of justice!"

She struck a pose as light shined behind her, only to look over and see the others already walking away.

"Yah yah, can we get a move on already? My stomach says it's time for second breakfast." Lina tossed back in a bored voice.

"Hear hear!" came from Gourry.

* * *

Natsu was still breathing hard as he walked through the streets of Magnolia. He had run as fast as he could but the dragon had still disappeared from sight.

He grit his teeth in annoyance. _Damn it, where did you go?_

So caught up was he in his thoughts that he didn't give a second glance to a petite red head girl, nor another girl with short blackish hair or the tall blond man walking next to her. He didn't even notice the strange hooded man with a mask over his face. And he certainly didn't look twice at the tall blond woman bringing up the rear of the group.

* * *

"Geez, this place is bigger than I thought," Lina commented, walking along with her hands behind her head.

"I suppose our best bet would be just to stop someone and ask where we are…" Amelia trailed off as she noticed the curious looks there were receiving from the passerby. "We sure are attracting a lot of attention."

"Dammit, always staring," Zelgadis muttered under his breath, ignoring the fact that the others were receiving the same looks. His semi human appearance was always a sore point for him. He had his hood up and a cloth mask over the lower half of his face in an attempt to avoid people seeing him.

"I think it's our clothes. I don't see anyone else wearing anything similar." Filia lifted her cloak with one hand.

"What about that guy?" Gourry asked, openly pointing at a pink haired youth dressed in an open tunic and baggy pants. No one was paying attention however.

"Well once we figured out where we are I suppose we can get something to better fit in." Lina was saying, completely ignoring Gourry.

Amelia glanced around before spotting a woman sweeping in front of a shop. "Excuse me ma'am but can you tell me what city this is?"

"Hmm?" The woman glanced up and blinked. "This is Magnolia young miss." She peered closer at their clothes. "Are you looking for the wizard's guild by chance?"

Lina quickly pushed Amelia out of the way. "You mean there's a guild in town?"

The woman nodded. "Of course. Actually, there are two guilds but the largest is Twilight Ogre. If you walk that way, turn left two streets down, walk another block and turn right, then it'll be on the right."

"Alright, let's go!" Lina shouted. She took off running, pulling Gourry behind her like a kite.

Amelia prepared to follow, but quickly turned and bowed to the woman. "Thank you ma'am." She then ran after the other sorceress, Zelgadis and Filia trailing behind. "Wait Miss Lina!"

* * *

"Uhhhh…"

The group was currently staring up at the guild building of Twilight Ogre.

"I think…they like Ogres." Gourry stated like he was imparting critical information.

"What was the point in coming here again Miss Lina?" Filia asked, confused.

"Well I was hoping that I would be able to learn something about the area we are in and perhaps a spell or two from the guild library. I thought that the name 'Twilight Ogre' was just a nickname for the local branch of the Sorcerer's Guild, I never expected it to be a separate guild."

Amelia put a finger under her chin thoughtfully. "I didn't even know any other guilds existed besides the Sorcerer's Guild. And didn't that nice lady back there say there were two of them?"

Zelgadis folded his arms and looked over. "Well we aren't in the Inner World, we can't expect things to be the same here. Considering the barrier only dropped two years ago, the influence of the Sorcerer's Guild here in the Outer World, if they have any at all, must be minimal."

"Hmm, that's true." Lina bit her lip in thought. "As silly as it was though, I was counting on it being a branch of the Sorcerer's Guild. I doubt that another guild is just gonna let us walk right in and look at their library. We'll have to figure out how to get them to let us at the books, assuming they have any."

"And no violence. We have to convince them peacefully or not at all!" Amelia piped up, concerned about what fate Lina might inflict on those inside.

"Enough with the justice talk Amelia!" Lina rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

Zelgadis frowned at her. "No Amelia's right. We cannot afford any unwanted attention. The last thing we need right now is a mob of people, or worse the law, hunting us down. We have enough problems as it is without you going berserk."

"Look who's talking!" Lina shouted in his face. "I'm not the one who started blowing up temples the first time we were in the Outer World!" He looked away, feigning innocence.

"Okay, okay. We aren't here to argue," Filia said, trying to pacify the trio, a sweat drop forming to the side of her head. _People are staring_ she thought to herself.

"Well then. Let's go inside and see if we can find out anything." Amelia walked up, knocking on the door.

* * *

"So you all are lost, huh?" Guild master Banaboster asked, smiling in an unpleasant way.

"Ya, so we were wondering if you would be _ever_ so kind and let us see your guild library," Lina returned, an unpleasant smile of her own forming.

"Well I'd be happy to show you our guild's book collection.." The group leaned forward eagerly. "But, of course, there would be a _small _fee," he added with a gleam in his eye.

"Fee?" Lina quirked an eyebrow. She knew how men like him worked. Heck, she herself frequently operated the same way.

"500,000 jewels each," Banaboster announced. (AN: 500,000 jewels= $50,000 US)

"SMALL FEE MY BUTT, THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY!" Lina exploded, her red hair standing on end. "EVEN WITH SEMI PRECIOUS JEWELS THAT'S STILL-"

"Miss Lina," Filia interrupted, whispering in the red head's ear. "I think 'jewel' is the term for their currency here."

"Oh." Lina laughed nervously, turning back to the shell-shocked guild master. "Well you see, we don't exactly have the local currency…"

The guild master recovered himself. "Oh dear, well then I'm afraid that I'm unable to help you poor folks." He snapped his fingers and several lackeys appeared. They began to rapidly usher the group out. "Have a nice day!" Banaboster waved, looking please to be rid of the group.

* * *

"Man that guy was rude." Lina grumbled.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Amelia asked, walking along dejectedly.

"We still need to find out _where_ exactly in the Outer World we are. If I had my instruments, I could probably locate our general location myself, though judging from the position of the sun on the horizon, I'm guessing that we are far to the south. That means a long journey to get home, as I'm assuming trying to find a way to use the crystal again is impractical. However, without any local currency, we have no assured means of taking care of ourselves while we travel. We should consider finding some sort of temporary work." Zelgadis put in.

"My skills aren't exactly what you would consider mundane. Although…" Lina brightened. "Considering the Outer World's lack of sorcerers with any shred of power, I'm sure there are plenty of bad guys to beat up."

"Ya bandits aren't an endangered species here," Gourry piped up, happy at the thought of getting to use his sword. It had been a bit neglected of late: both the bandit and pirate populations (what was left of them) were in hiding, most on the verge of insanity at the thought of the "red haired she-devil" coming after them.

"So let's go ask around about robbers. I'm getting hungry, so we better find them fast so I can take their money." Lina made a move to run off again but was held back by Amelia grabbing her cloak.

"Miss Lina, how many times must I tell you?! Stealing from robbers is still stealing! As guardians of justice, it is our duty to vanquish them, yes, but it is also our duty to return what was wrongfully taken! The satisfaction of helping people in need is reward enough!" She folded her arms and nodded to herself, a determined smile fixed on her face.

Lina sweat dropped. "Ya, well 'the satisfaction of helping people' isnt' gonna put food in my gut. So unless you have a better way of earning fast cash-" She was cut off as a large explosion rocked the ground.

"What was that?!" Amelia looked off in the direction the sound had come from. The group looked warily at the smoke cloud that could be seen rising from the ground.

"Sounds exciting, let's go!" Lina seized her chance and sprinted off towards the sound before someone could stop her. The rest were left yet again to chase after her.

"This isn't good. I can't think of anything native to the Outer World that could cause an explosion that big. Unless it's a dragon…" Zelgadis shouted to the others over the sound of pounding feet. He glanced to the side and his eyes narrowed. "Although none of the populace seems alarmed."

"I don't think a dragon would just cause a random explosion like that. And it seems a bit small for a breath attack." Filia commented, hoping she was right.

The chimera man glanced back. "Perhaps but until we know what we're dealing with we need to be prepared for anything."

The group's rapid pace speedily took them to the outskirts of the city. They quickly caught up to Lina, who was found standing a little ways away from an odd looking building. She was staring at a couple of teens who were currently punching the living daylights out of each other.

Both teens broke apart, settling a ways back in fighting stances. The one with pink hair growled.

"Damnit Gray, I don't have time for this! I need to talk to Gramps!"

The other teen, the one with spikey black hair, responded. "Ya well maybe you shouldn't have used me AS A DORMAT FLAME BRAIN!" For some reason he had been pulling off his black pants as he yelled at the other teen. Finally free of the fabric, he tossed it to one side as Lina's group stared on in shocked embarrassment. Their shock increased ten-fold as the newly dubbed 'Gray' created a magic circle, out of which a large ice hammer appeared.

"Get out of my way! If that dragon gets away because of you, you are dead. You hear me Gray? DEAD!" the pink haired teen shouted. He raised a flaming fist in time to pummel the ice hammer.

Lina's group began to sweat. The magic of these youths was definitely beyond what they were expecting from Outer World sorcerers. But more importantly it seemed that the pink haired youth had seen Filia while she was in her dragon form. Unless he was referring to a different dragon but that was unlikely.

Filia whispered to the others out of the corner of her mouth. "If we back away slowly, then maybe they won't notice." The group began an exaggerated tiptoe backwards away from the fighting duo.

"Oh, can I help you?" The group froze. Turning their heads around they saw a pretty young woman with white hair. Her bands were held up away from her face by a ponytail holder. Her rather curvy form was shown clearly underneath a short sleeved, ankle length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. She appeared to be carrying groceries.

Lina's hand snapped up to rub the back of her head and she adopted a goofy smile. "Oh no we were just passing through, what I mean to say is we saw these two guys and we just-" she continued meaningless babble for a few more seconds. The woman just stood there and smiled.

"I see. Would you like to come in? We don't get too many visitors to our guild anymore."

Lina started to decline nervously, but Zelgadis stopped her. "We'd be delighted to. I'd also like to speak to your guild master if he has a moment."

"I'm not sure, but I can check for you if you like. Come in, please." The woman walked past them into the building, sidestepping the still fighting youths. Zelgadis ambled after her.

Wearily walking around the two sorcerers, Lina quickly sped up to whisper to Zelgadis. "What are you doing we need to get out of here. I don't know why Pinky was looking for Filia but I don't like it."

"Relax Lina. They don't know that Filia is a dragon. Besides, this must be the other guild that woman mentioned. It's worth a shot to see if we can look at any atlases they might have." The red head grunted, still not liking the situation.

They walked through the door into what appeared to be a casual dining area. Lina's mouth watered at the sight of a few men eating food, only for her mood to darken considerably as she remembered her lack of funds.

She walked along muttering to herself, only to shout in surprise as short little man jumped in front of her. He was wearing orange pants and jacket, with a white undershirt. An orange and blue striped jester's hat sat on top of a head of white hair. He also had a thick white mustache. Red jester shoes completed the look.

"Hello there youngsters. My name is Makarov. I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail."

**Please, Please, Please leave a review, even if you think it's not worthwhile. I really appreciate any feedback at all.**

**If any of you are confused about some of the references in this chapter, don't worry. Most will be explained when they have to explain it to the people of Earthland. Though if you don't want to wait, ask in a review or pm and I can explain it to you. Or just watch the Slayers. You should do that anyway.**

**Thank you to Rybalov for being my first ever reviewer and thank you to Lanky Nathan for helping out with this story.**

**Chapters 1 and 2 have been rewritten for those interested.**


End file.
